Those Nights (They Belong To Us)
by lost-n-stereo
Summary: AU college fic. Rachel rooms with Santana and Tina and a group of gorgeous boys move in down the street. Puck/Rachel, Finn/Santana, Mike/Tina, Sam/Quinn endgame. Rated M for language.


A/N: So this fic started forming in my head when I read a hilarious TFLN and it just grew from there. I'm using many TFLN prompts and will post them at the end of each chapter. This will be told from a few different POV's but it should be easy to follow along with. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

When Rachel met her freshman roommate Santana during her first year at OSU it was a given that they would remain roommates until graduation.

They got along wonderfully despite their personality differences. Rachel was more studious than Santana, choosing to stay in instead of partying. Santana was flirty and a tad promiscious (but it no way slutty) while Rachel had been in a serious relationship since high school.

They did have fun together, more fun than Rachel had ever had with any of her high school friends. Santana was able to get Rachel out of her shell, to experience things that she had never tried before. Santana got Rachel drunk for the first time on a rare night when Rachel didn't have to study. She introduced Rachel to two of her now very good friends, Tina and Quinn, and the four of them spent every spare second together, shopping and going to the movies. Rachel had friends growing up, but these girls quickly became her best friends.

All in all, Santana helped make Rachel's first year of college amazing.

Rachel is excited to go home for the summer. She misses her boyfriend and her other friends terribly. It only takes two weeks in Lima however for her to be ready to head back to school. She finds out from a friend (well she can hardly call Mercedes a friend since they were rivals in high school, but they don't exactly hate each other anymore) that her boyfriend Jesse had been seeing another girl during the school year and he doesn't deny it when she confronts him about it.

She calls Santana in tears and isn't really surprised when a few hours later she's at her door with Tina and Quinn in tow behind her. They tell her what a scumbag Jesse is, they cry with her, and Rachel vows that this year will be different. Nobody is going to drag her down, she will study hard and have fun with her friends and not worry about boys or dating.

When it's time to go back to school in the fall, it's Rachel's idea for the four of them to get a house off campus together. Santana and Tina are immediately on board but Quinn opts out, telling Rachel that as much fun as it would be, she enjoys her single room and her independence. They are all sad that Quinn won't be living with them, but the girl promises she'll be over so much they won't know the difference.

It doesn't take long for them to find a gorgeous two story house within walking distance of OSU. It's got an amazing kitchen, a hot tub outside and a second living room that Santana automatically dubs the "game room". Between all of their parents and some money they have each been saving it's not long before their house is fully furnished and decorated. A brand new pool table (thanks to Tina's dad) is set up in the game room, the other living room is filled with two comfy couches and a huge flat screen tv.

Santana puts an arm around each of them as they are looking around their new house and tells them that this is going to be the greatest year in OSU history.

Rachel has a feeling that she just might be right.

* * *

"Noah! Finn and Mike are here!"

Puck groans as he reaches blindly for his phone to check the time. When he sees it's barely eight in the morning he groans louder as he pulls his comforter over his head. Finn told him they'd be moving today but he didn't expect the fuckers to be here so damn early. He waits another five minutes before shoving the blanket off of him and swinging his legs over the side of his bed. He's streching his arms over his head when Finn and Mike open the door to his room.

"Jesus, Puck! Put some clothes on!" Mike says as he covers his eyes with his hands. Puck laughs as he pulls on a pair of sweats lying next to him on the floor.

"Better get used to it," Puck says as he grins. "If you can't handle the Puckerone maybe we all shouldn't be getting a place together." Finn rolls his eyes as he looks around Puck's room.

"Have you even packed? This place is a fucking disater." Puck flips him off with one hand as he points to the closet with the other.

"My boxes are in there. I just gotta pack some clothes and then I'm ready to fucking blow this joint." He raises an eyebrow and gives them a wicked grin. "Speaking of which…" Finn and Mike both start shaking their heads and Puck rolls his eyes. "You guys are fucking lame. Just help me take my shit downstairs."

It takes them less than twenty minutes to get all of Puck's stuff into the moving van and some of his furniture into the back of his pickup. He convinced his mom to let him take most of the stuff from his room, choosing to leave the bed and the tv for when he comes to visit. He knows a place where he can get a new bed cheap and he's got his eye on a sick 50' LCD that he plans to buy the second they get back to OSU.

When it's time to go Puck's mom hugs him hard and tells him to call her every weekend. He rolls his eyes but hugs her back because no matter how crazy she is he loves his ma. He punches his little sister playfully in the arm and tells her not to be a brat. She tells him to shut up and Puck is still laughing as he gets into his truck, listening to his mom yell about how awful it is to tell someone to shut up.

He follows Finn and Mike to Sam's house and they spend another half hour loading all of his stuff into the moving van and Puck's truck.

"Good lord, Sam," Puck says as he brings another suitcase out of his house. "How much shit do you own?" Sam just shrugs and throws it into the bed of Puck's truck.

"Enough to last me all year, I guess." Puck just shakes his head as he gets back into the cab and Sam climbs into the passenger seat.

"So Sam, are you ready for a kick ass year full of parties, girls and booze?" Puck asks as he buckles his seat belt. Sam is grinning and nodding when Puck puts his truck into gear. "Then lets get this fucking show on the road!"

* * *

Santana could not be more excited for this school year. She's young, hot and she can pretty much take her pick of any guy or girl in this school.

She's walking up to the little coffee shop a few blocks away from their house when she sees a moving van and an old beat up pickup coming down their street. She doesn't think anything of it at first because it's a college neighborhood and school starts soon so it's not like people moving in is a huge shocker.

It's the driver of the moving van that catches her eye first. He's tall, and she can tell because it seems like his head is brushing the roof of the van. He's gorgeous with dark hair and the Asian guy sitting next to him isn't half bad either. She is surprised when she gets a look at the guys in the the pickup behind them and sees two more good looking guys inside. The driver is ruggedly attractive(despite a ridiculous mohawk) with dark features and a strong jaw. The guy sitting next to him is adorable (that's the only word she can find to describe him) with blonde hair and she notices his cute smile when he laughs at something mohawk-guy says.

She can't believe her luck when they pull into the driveway of a house across the street and two doors down from their own. She quickly formulates a plan and instead of making a left towards the coffee shop she makes a right towards the liquour store instead.

She's lucky to have her fake id with her when she pays for two giant packs of Bud Light, but she thinks she probably could have gotten away with it either way. She's wearing a shirt that makes her tits look fantastic and she has no doubt the old perv behind the counter would have sold them to her no matter what.

She is also thankful for the many hours of cardio she did this summer because the packs of beer are fucking heavy but she thinks the payoff will be totally worth it. She's passing their house when she hears one of them say "Damn!" She looks over and gives the tall one her best "I'm gonna fuck the hell out of you the first chance I get" look and he's licking his lips as he raises a hand in her direction. She just smiles and looks away before heading up the driveway to their house.

She's calling for the girls as soon as she closes the door. Rachel steps in from the kitchen, drying her hands on a kitchen towel while Tina pokes her head out from behind her bedroom door.

"Santana, what's wrong?" Rachel asks, a worried expression crossing her face. Santana laughs and holds up the items in her hands.

"See these two 30 packs of beer?" Both girls nod slowly and Santana can tell they have no idea what's going on right now. "These are for the four gorgeous boys that just moved in down the street." Tina finally comes out of her room and Rachel just raises an eyebrow. Santana groans and heads to the kitchen to put the beer down and both girls follow her in.

"What do you mean? Are they coming over here now because I am not dressed for boy company!" Tina motions to her pajama pants and her old gym t shirt. Santana rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

"Not yet, but I just walked by their house with these bad boys while they were unpacking their moving van and eyefucked the shit out of the tall one as I passed so I'm guessing it won't be long now." She nods to Rachel and points to a case of beer and they start to fill their fridge with the cans. Tina huffs and leaves the room, probably to change and Rachel and Santana both start to laugh.

"So four boys, hmm? And they are all attractive?" Santana can tell that Rachel is acting like she doesn't really care (she told everyone over the summer that she just wants to focus on school this year, Santana doesn't fucking buy it) but she can tell that she's interested.

"Yeah, they are all hot. There's the tall one, like he's freakishly tall, and a blonde, a really cute Asian and some guy with a mohawk. Actually, Mohawk is pretty damn fine, I'd bet you'd like him." She laughs when Rachel blushes, and continues to fill their fridge with the beers she's sure will be gone by the end of the week.

"You know this makes us look like total alcoholics right?" Rachel asks as they lean back against their counter with a beer in each of their hands. "We can't even fit food in here anymore."

Santana laughs as they walk out of the kitchen and into the game room. She throws herself down into one of the armchairs and Rachel sits on the floor with her back to the bottom on the pool table.

"I'm kind of surprised that you care so much about these guys. I thought you were dating Chris?" Rachel asks, wiping away a bit of foam from her lip. Santana chuckles and pulls her legs up underneath her in the chair.

"Didn't I tell you? We broke up because he couldn't handle the fact that I've slept with more girls than he has," she says with a wicked grin. "Actually, I've slept with the girl he's seeing now." Rachel almost chokes on her beer and it makes both girls giggle.

"I never really liked him anyways," Rachel says. "He was a total douche." Santana raises an eyebrow and Rachel laughs. "What? I can say douche." Santana just laughs and tilts her beer towards Rachel's. The girl smiles as she taps her can against Santana's.

Santana is surprised at the end of the night when none of the guys end up showing up on their doorstep. Rachel tells her they are probably just exhausted from moving all day and Santana agrees, deciding then and there that no matter what she's going to make sure her friends have the best year possible.

And if those boys across the street happen to be a part of it, than so be it.

* * *

"Dude! You installed a beer holder in the shower? You're like the best roommate ever!"

Finn rolls his eyes for what feels like the hunderth time that day. He loves his friends, he really does, but sometimes he just doesn't understand how they can be functioning adults.

"That's not a beer holder, Puck. It's a shower caddy!" he yells into the bathroom as he starts to unpack the last box in his room.

"Whatever dude! This feels like a toe-may-toe, toe-mah-toe situation!" He laughs and shakes his head as he starts pulling stuff out of the box which apparently is the one with all of his high school stuff in it. His mom had insisted on packing for him and so far it's been like a treasure hunt trying to find all of his shit. Inside the box he finds some of his football trophies, his old jersey and some other odds and ends his mom obviously thought he might want.

To be honest, high school is mostly just a hazy memory to him. He's in his second year of college now, to relive high school seems kind of pathetic at this point in his life. The only thing he has held onto since high school is his group of friends, and it just seemed natural for them to all move in together this year. Sam and Mike were roommates last year but Puck and Finn both hated their roommates so he was stoked that this year he'd be be able to have his own space and still be able to hang out with his friends.

He fucking loves this house. It's huge with four bedrooms and three bathrooms. They drew straws for the master bedroom and bathroom (which Mike won, the bastard) and then Finn, Puck and Sam drew straws for the extra bathroom. Since Sam won the bathroom (seriously, fuck his luck) that left Finn and Puck sharing the last bathroom. It's not all bad though. He's got his own room, which is bigger than the one he has at home, and he discovered today that his window goes out onto a little ledge that leads up to the roof. As corny as it sounds, he's always wanted a window that went up to the roof. He blames teen comedies for that one.

He decides that since he's unpacked he might as well try it out so he grabs a cold beer from the fridge (thank you Puck's fake id) before climbing out of the window. He's sitting on the roof overlooking the neighborhood when Puck calls out his name from inside of Finn's room.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing?" Puck asks as he throws one leg out of the window. Finn looks out of the neighborhood and grins.

"It's nice up here, isn't it?" Puck settles down next to him, bends his knees and sets his elbows on them, his beer bottle dangling from his hands.

"Yeah, this neighborhood is pretty sick. And there are sexy chicks like everywhere. Like that girl today, the one with the beer. Damn she was hot!" Finn just nods and takes a pull from his beer. He sets the bottle between his legs and motions to the house she walked into.

"You know, she probably has roommates." Puck looks at the house closely, as if he's trying to look into the windows. Finn laughs and shakes his head.

"Think they're hot too?" Finn just shrugs and leans back on his elbows. "You know this year is going to be fucking epic right?"

Finn stays quiet, just nods as he lays down flat on his back with his hands behind his head.

* * *

The first day back at school is exhausting. Rachel has three classes and a vocal lesson on the first day and by the time she gets home she's ready to crawl into bed and not move until she has to get up the next morning.

The next day isn't as bad. Her first class isn't until ten so she gets up at eight, takes a long hot shower before doing her hair and makeup in her bathroom. They got lucky with this house, three bedrooms and three bathrooms so even though she got the master bedroom it really only gives her a little more space for all of her stuff.

She's pulling on her coat and opening her front door when she hears a loud rumbling across the street. She is slightly annoyed until she sees what the cause of the loud noise is. She hasn't seen any of the guys that Santana saw that day yet, but she's guessing this is the one that she was told she would like. He's insanely attractive (even with that ridiculous mohawk) and he just looks like a…man. Jesse was good looking but this guy is on a whole different level, from his dark wash jeans to his plaid button down, this boy is all man.

She is still lost in her own thoughts when she seems him grinning at her from across the street. She blushes immediately and she waves awkwardly as she fumbles with her keys. She turns around to lock the door and is ready to die from embaressment when she hears his footsteps coming from behind her.

"Hey." She turns around and smiles brightly, hoping that he doesn't notice the blush that's probably still apparent on her cheeks.

"Hello." He gives her this amazing smile and at the point she has pretty much forgotten her vow to stay away from boys and dating this year.

"I'm Puck. Me and my buddies just moved in across the street." She nods dumbly and he smirks at her.

"I'm Rachel. It's nice to meet you." He gives her another smile (she doesn't know which she likes more, this smile or that smirk) as he starts to walk away.

"I gotta get to my music theory class but yeah, 's nice to meet you too, Rachel." He gives her a wink and a nod when he's in the cab of his truck and when he's gone she almost falls against the door.

He's gorgeous and he's into music? She's in trouble.

She's in so much trouble it isn't even funny.

* * *

Prompts:

(417): New hot neighbor boys moving in across from us...So i did the logical thing and bought two 30 packs up the hill and walked right by em. Consider the line hooked and ready to reel.

(708): We broke up because he couldn't handle the fact that i've slept with more girls than he has. Also, I've slept with the girl he's seeing now.

(541): You installed a beer holder in the shower?! You're the best roommate ever!

(503): ... That's a shower caddy.

(541): I believe this is a toe-mate-toe vs. toe-maut-toe situation.


End file.
